college, who would have known
by diffcultysreturningtohappiness
Summary: everyone is in college! there's a little romance, and some fighting, great storie for kikyo bashers. read the story to find out more
1. damn it

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I HIGHLY DOUBT I EVER WILL!

Chapter 1

DAMN IT!

&&&& Kagome POV&&&&

'Joy… my first day here and I can't even find the damn dorm room, this is going to be a fun week' I checked and rechecked my map but still couldn't figure out where I was. The halls were virtually deserted and I was standing there with my suitcase looking like an idiot.

"Room R-128 should not be this difficult to find!" I was beginning to get really frustrated. 'I guess I just have to find someone who can tell me or better yet SHOW me where this damn room is.' So I picked up my suitcase and started walking, I was looking at my map when some one ran into me and sent me sprawling, suitcase thrown across the hall, map still in hand.

"Watch where your going wench!" I looked up and saw a guy with long silver hair and dog-ears on top of his head.

"Look _buddy_ you're the one who ran into me. So why don't you do us all a favor and watch where _your_ going!" I was pissed not only had this guy run into me he was now blaming it on me, that was a mistake.

&&&& Inuyahsa's POV &&&&

'This girl just ran into me she say's it's _my_ fault! Who does she think it is?' I couldn't believe this chick she had no clue who she was dealing with. As she stood up I couldn't help but notice long and black her hair was. When I realized what I was doing I snapped out of it.

"Listen lady…" I stopped mid-sentence and listened very closely.

"INUYASHA" could be heard shrilly screamed throughout the hall.

"Oh dear god…" I wanted to hide but there was no where _to _hide! 'Unless…'

I grabbed the girl I had just run into and put her in front of me.

"What the hell are you…" the girl couldn't even finish her sentence before that awful scream sounded again.

"INUYASHA! COME HERE BABY!" Kikyo was making her way down the hall. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," was all I could say at the moment.

"Bitch, get away form my Inuyasha!" Kikyo had made a mistake I could tell because the in front of me's (AN/ it's a word in my dictionary :-P) hair had taken on a red tint and that meant bad thing's on nearly everyone.

"What…did you just say?" the girl was really, really pissed.

"I said, bitch get away from my Inuyasha!" that did it. I knew I should tell Kikyo that she was treading on dangerous waters.

"Uh, Kikyo?"

"SHUT UP!" they both said. I shut my mouth 'oh god' was all I was thinking, this is going to be interesting.

"First off, you have **no **right to call me a bitch, second I have a name it's ka-go-me, hear it, memorize it, use it. This guy behind me…" she turned around and asked "Inuyasha right?" all I did was nod my head and hope to god she wouldn't start in on me too.

"Inuyasha obviously **doesn't **think of himself as yours otherwise why would he be standing behind me?" I was left speechless (AN/ WOW! Inuyasha! Speechless! I'm shocked! Lol!) this girl I had just basically run over like a bulldozer was defending me.

"Why you little whore…. Ahhhh!" next thing I knew Kagome had grabbed Kikyo's throat and rammed her up against the wall. Her hair was becoming steadily redder.

"YOU CALL ME ANYTHING BESIDE'S MY NAME AGAIN YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" and with that Kagome released Kikyo and turned to me.

&&&& Kagome's POV &&&&

"I don't know what you did to deserve me helping you in any way but your welcome." I began to pick up my suitcase when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Thanks but I never asked for your help. You could have just kept your mouth shut and you wouldn't of wound up helping me. Now would you?" (AN/ I bet I can guess what happens next, heh heh) I turned and looked him square in the eye.

"Your right but as of mow I have already helped therefore you owe me, and the way you can clear your debt is by helping me find my room" (AN/ man am I good! I told you I could guess! Does a happy dance ) the look on his face was priceless. He just had a blank look on his face. Then he stared some more. It was all quite amusing actually.

"**NO, **Inuyasha instead of going with _Kagome, _you can come with me and have some fun" I was trying not to laugh at the look of pure terror on his face. He grabbed my arm and started walking.

"No that's ok Kikyo I'll just help Kagome." I was concentrating on not laughing when all of a sudden Inuyasha grumbled.

"What's your room number?" he seemed like this was one of the biggest inconveniences in his life. I fished out of my key card and looked for the number.

"Uh… R-128" Inuyasha stopped quite abruptly and turned to look at me.

"You're kidding me right?" I was surprised why would I joke about my room number?

"Yea you know I just felt like joking about my room number, of course I'm not kidding!" he just stared at me and I started to feel awkward.

"Give me that fucking key!" he took the key out of my hand and frowned.

"Oh god…. You weren't kidding, why me!" by now I am utterly confused 'what is his problem?'

"What the hell is your problem? You're acting as though the world is ending tomorrow."

"Nope, my world end's today, because, me being lucky me, you are staying across the hall from my dorm room" I couldn't believe it, now I was also now dorming across the hall from this bastard. And it was too late to go back to the office and get a new room.

"**DAMN IT!**"


	2. sango and miroku

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN INUYASHA (curls into fetal position and cries)

Chapter 2 

Sango & Miroku (yayness)

&&&& General POV &&&&

"DAMN IT!"

"Is it possible for you to be any louder!" As he said this Inuyasha was covering his ears.

"Jeez Inuyasha, the first day and you're already having girl problems." Inuyasha turned slowly to see none other than Miroku standing in the doorway to Inuyasha's dorm room. Inuyasha had a good idea why he was standing there but he wished it weren't true.

"Why are you in my room Houshi?" Miroku began to look a little nervous. After all this was a guy who could beat the shit out of him.

"Well you see…. Umm… welltheofficegavemethekeyandijustfoundtheroom… well you get the picture." After that little explanation (which Inuyasha seemed to understand :-s) Miroku took a deep breath and ran for his life. Inuyasha behind him screaming like a maniac.

'Well I guess that would make this my room.' Kagome put her key card into the slot, and the door swung open. She looked around the room to find two desks side by side on the far side of the room, a bed on either side of the desks and each bed had a mattress with sheet's and a pillow. There were two chests of drawer's in the room and built into the chests were small closet's to hang their clothes. Other than that the room was fairly sparse. The wall's where white and there was a BIG window on the right wall that looked out onto the college garden (which I might add is a botanical garden and very pretty).

"Well this is going to be interesting" Kagome thought out loud. Her roommate hadn't arrived yet so she got first choice on what bed and desk she wanted. She chose the one closest to the window so she would be able to look at the stars at night. As she began unpacking her things she heard the door open and saw a girl with long black hair and pale skin walk into the room. she turned around to see who it was.

"Hello my name is Kagome what's yours" as she said this she held out her hand for a handshake and the girl grasped it in a firm grip

"Hi my name is Sango I think I'm your roommate and…. I see you already chose your bed and everything so I'll just take the one that's left." At that she set her things down on her bed and sat down taking a look around the room. The silence was starting to make Kagome a little nervous. Not that she had to worry about that long, because not a minute later Inuyasha and Miroku were making their way back down the hall. And they were making plenty of noise to prove it.

"You should, ya know, not tackle a person from behind when they are running on a sidewalk. CUZ IT HURTS…. A LOT!"

"YEA, WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BITE A PERSON'S EAR WHEN THEY CATCH UP TO YOU!" and they both just kept arguing like this until Miroku got to the girls' open door and saw Sango on the bed. His eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. Inuyasha saw this and saw the girl in the room and just rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself "here we go again". Miroku was almost instantly at Sango's side and holding her hand.

"Will you bare my child?" were the first words to come out of Miroku's mouth. Kagome's jaw hit the floor, she was not expecting that at all, and apparently neither was Sango. Her fist came out of no where and punched Miroku across the jaw 'wow that girl has one strong punch' was all Miroku was thinking when that happened, because it hurt…almost as much as Inuyasha's punch's.

"HENTAI! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST ASK ANY GIRL THAT QUESTION! I MEAN COME ON YOU CAN'T BE THAT STUPID!" Sango looked as though she was going to do serious bodily harm to Miroku, so Kagome stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. So if she tried to complete the job of hurting Miroku (AN/ let her go! Let her go! Heh heh) she would be able to hold her back. While Inuyasha just stood there laughing his head off. Sango took a deep breath and tried to get her temper in order.

"What is your name might I ask? I mean I can't just go around calling you hentai, although that would be nice." Kagome even had to laugh and by now for some reason Inuyasha was laughing so hard he had to leave the room, only to come back in a second later.

"Of course fair maiden. My name is Miroku, lady...?"

"Ok do not call me lady it makes me feel like an old woman. And my name is Sango use it." Sango said "lady…what is his problem…. I am not an old woman…grr" could be heard coming from Sango although it was no more than a whisper. Not noticing the fact that Miroku was still holding her hand and that he was smiling like a maniac. Kagome noticed and figured that her new friend might appreciate getting her hand back 'not that she seems to care any' was what Kagome was thinking. But she didn't want to hear too much more yelling so she tapped Sango on the shoulder.

"Uh…Sango…you might want to claim your hand back before Miroku is permanently attached" Sango looked down and blushed and had the most disgusted look on her face (AN/ is that even possible? Oh well….ON WITH THE SHOW!) she pulled her hand out of his grasp so fast you could barely see it. And Miroku's face seemed to drop, he turned to glare at Kagome. She couldn't help it if Sango would make her life a living hell if she hadn't said anything. It was pretty obvious that she didn't really like Miroku as a possible boyfriend at the moment (AN/ heh…show's what you know). They all started to notice just how quiet it was and the girls seemed to be the only one's bothered by it, and while Inuyasha noticed, not that he minded any, Miroku was oblivious to the uneasiness. Sango was the one who broke the silence

"Would someone mind telling me where this asshole is staying? Cuz I would really like to know. You know so I can avoid him." This was a question Kagome didn't want to answer but one Inuyasha was happy to.

"Oh he will be staying with me unfortunately, but…we are both right across the hall" and he said this with a giant grin across his and Miroku's face's, while the girls both frowned. Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch and Sango began flexing her fist. Neither one of the guy's noticed this, Sango glanced at Kagome and she nodded her head. They both grabbed something out of their bag's.

"we'll be right back" they said in unison. And then they walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

&&& Sango &Kagome's POV &&&

"what did you grab?" Kagome asked Sango she was interested at just how creative her new roommate was.

"oh nothing, just a hose you can attach to the faucet and spray people with" Kagome laughed and Sango had a mischievous look in her eyes. This was going to be great.

"what did you grab? I hope It has something to do with drenching the guys as well."

"oh not anything major, just these specially made water balloons I got when my brother wouldn't stop coming into my room without knocking first. I actually completely forgot I packed these until a couple of minutes ago." Sango looked confused 'how can u have specially made water balloons?' Kagome giggled at the look on Sango's face.

"they have a special chamber in them with neon orange paint so when it explodes the water and the paint mix's and spread's like crazy on the person. It's easy to get out of fabric or the carpet, but damn near impossible to get off of your skin, and out of your hair." Sango laughed and started helping Kagome fill the water balloons. They filled two of them because they were big water balloons. And then they set up Sango's hose, all the while trying to stay quiet. They cracked open the door to see that the guy's were standing close to the door talking. They opened the door and Kagome ran over to the guy's and smashed the water balloons over their heads, and after she did that she jumped to the side and yelled "NOW". Sango pulled the hose out from behind her back and started spraying the guy's, drenching them from head to foot. After the guys had been thoroughly drenched the girls shoved them outside and locked them out. Laughing the whole time, they could hear the guys yelling and after a while they went into their room and it was quiet. The girls stopped laughing and listened waiting for Inuyasha to figure out what was really in the balloons.

"do you think they saw what they look like yet?" Sango asked. All Kagome did was shrug her shoulders, she really had no clue if they had seen it yet. After waiting for a while they decided to finish unpacking and go to sleep because they had classes at 10:00 in the a.m.

&&& Inuyasha POV &&&

I can't believe those bitch's did that and now my hair glow's NEON ORANGE under a black light! I had no problem when it was white but now it is ORANGE! And this shit WILL NOT WASH OUT….ooh those girls have something coming to them.

"what should we do to them? Cuz I am not about to go walking around with orange skin without something happening to them!" after Miroku asked that Inuyasha had to think about it. But soon realized he was to tired

"I'll think of something in the morning right now all I want to do is sleep…Gnight"

"night" Inuyasha's last thought's before he fell asleep was on how to get revenge on Kagome.

o o o o o o

HI ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLES! IF YOU SEND GOOD REVIEWS I DON'T CARE! BUT I WOULD NOT APPRECIATE FLAMERS! I DON'T CARE IF U R&R IT'S YOUR CHOICE. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY TELL ME. IF YOU DON'T TOO BAD.

Song of the moment: Evanescence- Haunted 

I chose this song because I seriously think my room is haunted! My mom doesn't believe me though. So every night I close the door to my office and I will be awake for another two hours (insomnia sucks ass, trust me) and just all of a sudden it will fly open! Scares the shit out of me! So half the time I wind up praying! NOT ME AT ALL PEOPLES! I DO NOT PRAY…..EVER! so yea if u have comments on how to get rid of the ghosties please let me kno. BUT DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF DEMONS! I have a pet demon named BOP and I don't want him to go away! He is awesome! But yea the ghosties going buh bye would be nice.

And now I go……BUH BYE 

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA…………………………LOVE ALWAYS,

SHADOW CAT (please ignore the 44 on my Sn I did not choose for it to be there………grrrrrrrrr)

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA


	3. the beginning of it all

DISCLAIMER: (SOBS) I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! So please leave me to my joy of giving you joy. o

Chapter 3 (OMG): the beginning 

&&& Sango & Kagome POV &&&

Kagome woke to the insistent buzzing of her alarm clock; it was 9:15. Sango looked as though she were dead, Kagome had to pull herself out of bed to get ready, and even think of how to wake up her roommate. She took her shower and got dressed. When she was finished she had on a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a black tee shirt over it that said "your just jealous cuz the voices talk to me and not you", she also had on a pair of black high top's. She was actually quite happy with the outfit she had, had second thought's about the shirt but once she had it on she thought it matched the rest of the outfit very well. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45 in the a.m., if Sango didn't wake up soon she was going to be late to orientation.

"Sango, you better get your ass out of bed." All Sango did was roll over and keep on sleeping. "Fine if you can get ready within the five minutes that you will be allowing yourself, by the time you actually get up, I will leave you alone about it for the rest of the year about it.

"However as stand's, it is the first day of school," Kagome glanced at the clock "and you only have ten minutes as of now." When Sango heard this she jumped out of the bed with an angry look on her face.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner! We're going to be late to orientation now because you didn't wake me up!" all Kagome did was stare at her, she was amused that Sango seemed to think that she would wait for her. 'I wonder how thing's are going across the hall' were her only thought's on the subject. Sango was climbing in the shower as Kagome was getting her backpack together it had Korn and Nirvana patches on it (AN/ black backpack too lazy to describe a backpack) and as she was walking out the door she could still hear the water running.

&&& Inuyasha & Miroku POV (same time frame) &&&

Inuyasha woke up to the radio; he had to drag his ass out of bed. He looked at the clock and it was 9:15. 'God damn it's too early to be getting up' were his first thoughts of the morning, that is until he realized Miroku wasn't getting up. 'Hmmm…. What to do? I guess I could just let him miss orientation…heh heh…That'll work just fine.' So Inuyasha made sure to be real quiet while getting ready. (although he did stub his toe once…or twice)when he was done he was wearing a red wife beater, a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black army belt, and a pair of black high top converse. All the quiet was for nothing though because at 9:50 Miroku woke to Inuyasha nursing a sore toe, then he happened to look at the clock.

"WHAT THE HELL…! Why didn't you wake me up, I mean now I'm going to be late for orientation! Oh and you had better believe that if I'm gunna be late your gunna be late too!" Inuyasha hadn't been listening until this was said

"Uh…excuse me…earth to dumb shit, if you think I'm gunna be late you got another thing comin. It is NOT my fault that you didn't set your alarm, so if your late to bad, I ain't gunna be." All Miroku did was run into the bathroom, and start the shower. And Inuyasha being just as fast slipped out the door only to run head on into Kagome.

"Where's Miroku?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, along with the rubbing of a now sore head.

"I let him wake up on his own" Kagome was picking her bag back up "and that happened to have been only about five minutes ago, so I really would like to get moving." Kagome straightened up

"Well just about the same thing happened with me and Sango and once she finds out that I left…well let's just say it's not going to be very pretty." While saying this Kagome began walking.

&&& General POV &&&

"Where's orientation again?"

"Hell if I know…I think it's in the main building auditorium." Inuyasha was less lost on the subject than she was (AN/ OMG! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!). Although she was the one with the map. So they checked the so-called (by Inuyasha) holy helper. And found out that they were rather close to the auditorium. When they heard two people screaming their names

"Kagome!" She stopped dead in her tracks 'oh shit! She got done with her shower!' she looked over to see Inuyasha trying to hide a smirk. That is until they heard a second scream

"INUYASHA!" at that scream they both looked at each other

"Let's run….that is….if you want to escape the two escaped maniacs." Kagome smiled and nodded her head and held up her hand with three fingers up.

"On three we go" she started putting down fingers, one by one. After her last finger went down they took off. With Sango and Miroku hot on their trail, they still reached the auditorium a good three minutes before Sango and Miroku, had grabbed their seats, and caught their breath. All Sango and Miroku could do was glare at them and sit down, b/c the dean had begun his speech. They all settled down and listened to the dull speech the dean was giving.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Myouga and I am your dean, you will more than likely be seeing me through out your classes. You will be able to pick up your schedules after the speech in the main foyer…." After that everyone just seemed to go off into la la land. Kagome was thinking of her mother and little brother, she missed them a lot and she hadn't even been gone two days. Inuyasha was plotting on how to get Kagome and Sango back for the little stunt they pulled last night, he had only just been able to get the orange out of his hair this morning. And that was after multiple shampooing, and he STILL had an orange tint to his hair. Miroku thought about, as usual, all the possibilities of this year. Sango was thinking of many different ways to both avoid, and hurt, Miroku. They all were day dreaming about completely different things and yet they all snapped out of it the moment they heard the speech end. They walked to the main foyer to pick up their schedules it took about ½ an hour to get through all the lines, after which they all went back to the girls' dorm to just hang out on their last day before classes started.

"What's your schedule look like Kagome?" Kagome handed her schedule to Sango "great we have all the same classes!" Sango smiled she was happy all her classes were with Kagome. This way she would know at least one person in all her classes.

"Let me see your schedule" Inuyasha said to Miroku. He looked at it and groaned, all his classes were with the pervert. "Damn! We have all the same classes too." Miroku's face lit up then he grabbed Sango's schedule, she tried to protest but he had already taken it and there was nothing she could do.

"YAY! We have the same schedule too! Now I will get to look at your beautiful face all day long!" Inuyasha got this look on his face that said he was not at all happy, while Kagome's just dropped. And Sango looked….well….angry, and Miroku looked as happy as a little kid walking into a candy shop with a twenty dollar bill.

"Please tell me it isn't true" was the only thing Kagome had to say. Sango took both schedules from Miroku took a second to compare the two pieces of paper, her face dropped all the more when she was done

"nu uh, sadly enough….it's true" Kagome was thoroughly depressed by this statement. She was really hoping for at least one class without these two gooneys. (AN/ I am terribly sorry that they have to be stuck with Miroku, but I have to say I would be bouncing off the walls to have all my classes with Inuyasha!) They both decided it was better to be good-natured about the situation, than to make a big fuss. So they suggested ordering pizza, which the guys agreed to whole-heartedly. And after the girls had ordered they announced to the guys that they were paying….by the way….that got the guys a little upset. But after much deliberation they both decided that the pizza had already been ordered, and that good food should never be put to waste, so they grudgingly agreed to pay. After eating they all went to bed b/c it was about midnight and they had classes the next morning. So they all said good night and went to sleep. Although Kagome was tossing and turning all night feeling as though something was going to happen over the next couple of day's or so. But she could tell that it wasn't going to happen tomorrow, which she wished it would. Her powers would keep bothering her like this until it did, she knew that all of them would be meeting someone new. 'I just hope it's someone good.' After that thought she drifted into a dreamless sleep, until she awoke to her alarm clock.

Inuyasha had also had a restless night, he had a similar feeling. He just tried to ignore it, but after a while it just got to be too much. So he stared at the ceiling thinking about the sudden awareness he was feeling, he hadn't felt this feeling since "Sesshomaru" he growled, barely audible, but there all the same. Then his thought's turned to the two girls across the hall, and he could sense a powerful concealing spell coming from the person asleep in the bed by the large window. 'Kagome must have sensed something too' he knew that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and Sango. So all he had left to worry about was himself and Miroku. 'That's going to be harder than it seems. That guy doesn't know how to stay out of trouble, whether it's with ladies or a guy.' Inuyasha couldn't help but fall asleep after a while, although it was a restless sleep.

Mean while not far away someone was watching the group, he had been protecting them for the past couple of days

"They are going to have to watch out for each other….now more than ever." And with that he walked off, until he would be needed again. Until then he would be sleeping…..he had a class to teach in the morning.

(AN/ I think I should end it here…hmm….decisions, decisions….I don't think I'll be that mean. So I guess I will just have to keep going. Oh. Btw….this next section is the next morning. Toodeloos!)

The gang all awoke to the sound of Kikyo trying to figure out which dorm Inuyasha was staying in. and the result was Inuyasha running into the girls' room trying to escape her. When Kikyo reached his room and it was only Miroku there, she asked where he was and all Miroku did was point across the hall and go back to sleep. Kikyo stomped over to the girls' room and start screaming (she is obviously clueless as to whose room it was) Kagome opened the door and saw Kikyo standing there. She started laughing, once Kikyo saw who had answered the door she faltered, but soon got back her courage. Especially at seeing that Inuyasha was only wearing a T-shirt and his boxers.

"Move Kagome, and I want you to tell me why my boyfriend is in YOUR dorm in only his boxers and a T-shirt" Kagome hadn't really noticed what Inuyasha was wearing, but she didn't really care. They were adult's and they needed to act like it. She was going to say something but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Uh yeah….I don't know who the hell you think you are. But not only are you not my girlfriend, but there is no notion on the horizon of you ever BEING my girlfriend. Hell I would go out with Kagome before I ever went out with you!" once he realized what he said he blushed and turned around and sat on the blow up chair. Kagome was surprised but she got over it quickly and looked at Kikyo.

"You heard the guy, now I would suggest getting out of my door unless you want it to hit you in the nose." Kikyo didn't move fast enough and low and behold the closing door smacked her nose. Kagome just laughed at the sound of Kikyo screaming and crying at the same time. They all started laughing at her, especially when they heard just about every one up and down the hall start yelling at her about making too much noise. After laughing for a good ten minutes, Inuyasha went back across the hall to get dressed. After they were all ready (including Miroku who had woken up some point during the whole Kikyo thing), they all walked to their first class. Which happened to be global history, they all sat next to each other in the row with Inuyasha and Kagome in between Sango and Miroku. None of them wanted to sit by Kikyo but Sango would much rather sit by her than Miroku (he had attempted to grope her on the way to class) and Miroku got the idea that Kagome would hurt Kikyo, and Inuyasha well….not many people wanted to sit by him. So he got stuck next to the grouch of the east and a large man who didn't know the meaning of deodorant. He didn't have a chance to say anything though, because the teacher had just walked in. Inuyasha saw him and growled the whole time saying

"Sesshomaru"

o o o o o o o

WELL….I THINK I'M GOING TO BE MEAN AND END THE CHAPTER HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Song of the moment: Missing You- Incubus**

I chose this song b/c at this moment I am missing my grandfather who passed away about 8 years ago from three consecutive heart attacks. AND THEY ALL HAPPENED WITHIN HALF AN HOUR OF EACH OTHER! And so…..Yea…..I miss him a lot. Well that's all I'm going to say. And now I go……..

BUH BYE!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALOVE ALWAYS,

difficultys returning to happiness

LALALALLALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALA


	4. sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly, although I am trying my hardest to obtain him. Now if only I had a whole shit load of money lying around somewhere I would be set. Cries

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru

&&& General POV &&&

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was furious that his brother would show up HERE, of all places. Inuyasha had told him, TOLD him, that he didn't want to see him again. And now, of course, he had become the instructor of Inuyasha's first class of the day, ode to joy.

Kagome sat there wondering what the hell Inuyasha's problem could be. She was surprised however at the obvious similarities between Inuyasha and the professor. The most obvious was the hair, you didn't see to many people walking around with silver hair. The other was the color of the eyes; they both had gold eyes. (AN/ I am not POSITIVE whether or not Sesshomaru has gold eyes, but I think he does so that is his eye color. Capiche? Toodleoos.) She decided to just ignore it, for the time being, she instead turned her attention to Sango, who quite obviously was counting numbers in her head to get her mind off of her anger, she still wasn't over the whole groping thing. Kagome leaned over and whispered

"Next time he does that, tell me, then we can think up some pure evil shit to do to him. And I am sure that Inuyasha would love to join in the fun of tormenting Miroku." Sango looked ecstatic about this, so naturally, she agreed… with a nod of her head. Kagome turned her attention back to the professor, when he looked her in the eye; his eyes were so cold they sent a shiver down her spine. Inuyasha noticed her shiver and wondered what the hell her problem was. The whole class was talking and didn't hear Sesshomaru try and get their attention. Which resulted in he taking his claws and raking the chalkboard with them. The whole class covered their ears, while Inuyasha not only covered his ears but he also grabbed his coat and wrapped it around his head trying to stop the ringing (AN/ heh heh). When the ringing actually stopped Inuyasha un-wrapped his head and sent Sesshomaru a death glare.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Takahashi, and I am your new global history professor. When I walk up to the front of the class that means that you all shut your mouths and pay attention, that way we get as much learning done as possible, is that understood? The class all nodded in unison, everyone, that is, except Inuyasha.

"Is there something you do not understand about that order, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha without blinking

"No **_sir, _**I understand **_perfectly_**." Inuyasha said through his teeth. His jaw was beginning to get sore b/c he was grinding it too much in order to control his temper.Sesshomaru nodded and said "good then if we may begin the lesson, we are going to be taking our syllabus for the year. Now if you will take one and pass it to the person behind you we will begin." He handed out the papers to the people in the front row and they handed them back. Kagome took a look and saw that they were going to be doing quite a bit in this class.

"Chinese culture, American revolution, what the hell does he think we are? Computers?" Kagome laughed at the stupidity of the last statement that came out of Miroku's mouth. Even Inuyasha snickered at this, Sesshomaru had over heard this and made that quite clear.

"No Mr.……"

"Houshi"

"Mr. Houshi, I do not think you are computers, as you so stupidly put it, I think of you as human being's with enough intelligence to understand a simple thing like Chinese culture. Now if you aren't that intelligent any of you may feel free to tell me so, and I will see to it that you are put in a much, much, more difficult class. Any takers?" no one raised their hand "I didn't think so, now if we may continue, I would like you all to take a look at your supplies list first. As you can see you will be required to obtain a level 8 history book. You may get these at the university's book room. You also need to have a separate notebook for this course. You can see all the other supplies that will be mandatory so I won't go into detail." The students were all looking with wide eyes at the amount of supplies needed. Which happened to include another backpack to HOLD all the supplies.

"Dear lord, by the end of this year we're all going to be wearing back braces or walking with walkers!" Kagome stared at the list " there has to be 20 thing's on this list at LEAST" by the time they had all gotten over the shock of the "list out of hell" as they put it, the bell was about to ring and they needed to get ready to go.

"Now I will be seeing you all same time next week, that is unless you decide this course is to difficult, in that case goodbye." After Sesshomaru turned away to put his thing's in his briefcase more than half the class gave him the birdie and walked out of the room.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak with you and your friends." They had all been making their way to the door, and they all groaned and slowly turned to face their global history teacher.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned his glare on Inuyasha. "Don't talk to me that way, father was the one who sent me here. And anyway WHY would I want to be here when I could be with Rin, unless I had no choice. Father sent me here to watch after you b/c we both know something evil is coming, and we figured you were too much of a weakling to protect yourself and your little friends. So, of course, father being the good daddy he is, sent me to look after your sorry ass. And I come to find out that you aren't allowed on campus all the time unless you are a teacher or a student. So I had to get this screwy job in order to keep you under watch." Inuyasha looked as though he was going to rip Sesshomaru's throat out, so Kagome changed the subject

"Are you too brothers?" Inuyasha never looked away from Sesshomaru

"Unfortunately, yes. And trust me I did not ask to have this bastard for an older brother."

"Ok, sorry I brought it up. Can we go now? We need to get to our next class." Sesshomaru was the one to answer

"Not just yet, you all need to be on your alert we aren't sure when the evil, or whatever you want to call it, is coming. We just know that it will be soon. Ok, now you can go. See you next week." With that he walked out the door.

"God I hate having him for a brother."

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

music of the moment: heart shaped box nirvana

i chose this song because whenever i am having a difficult time handling something this is what i listen to, and right now my boyfriend and i are at odds with each other so it seemed appropriate...

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

LOVE ALWAYS,

difficulty returning to happiness

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA


	5. kaede

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA SO LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT!

CHAPTER 5:

Well Now 

&&& General POV &&&

"God I hate having him for an older brother" Inuyasha groused. The whole day after that Inuyasha was grumpy as hell.

After classes were done, they were all still in shock at all the supply's they had to buy, and all the homework that was already assigned. Not only did they have to buy a shit load of supplies for global history, but also for advanced English, trigonometry, and Japanese literature. They all went to Wacdonalds (AN/ SP?) and got some food.

"So…. Inuyasha. What's up with you and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha just kept on eating. "You can try ignoring me, but after a while I will just get so annoying that you won't be able to ignore me. " Inuyasha knew it was true, Kagome had already proved herself annoying beyond all reason.

"He's my brother, he's a full demon, we used to get along fine but then he started acting weird because I'm a hanyou. We no longer get along at all. And it would appear he's here to keep tag's on me." Kagome wasn't surprised that they didn't get along, she had an excellent display of that earlier in the classroom.

"Ok I got that much, but do you know why your dad sent him here to watch after you? I mean your dad must realize that you can take care of yourself by now." Inuyasha thought about it for a moment

"I don't know, now get off my fucking back about it."

"Talk about an attitude, I was just curious."

&&& Kagome's POV &&&

I was eating, when I look around the restaurant and I see my aunt Kaede. I was so shocked I dropped my burger.

"**_Kaede_**?" she turned around and smiled, I got up and walked over to her table, I had yet to notice Inuyasha tensing up. "What are you doing here? I thought I told mama to tell you I would be just fine here by myself."

"Yes I know, and I see that you have already met Inuyasha." My mouth dropped

"How do you know Inuyasha?"

"I'm an old friend of the family, I've known him since he was only about 3 month's old. Actually you two have met before, you were just too small to remember. Let's see I believe you were three, and he a couple month's older, yes that sound's about right." Inuyasha heard this, not at all surprising, and his eye's just about fell out of his head.

"WHAT?" we both said

"Yes actually you two had play dates together all the time." By this time Inuyasha had joined us at Kaede's table.

"What are you talking about old woman, I think I would remember playing with a brat like her. What I do remember is you stopped coming around about the time I turned 13, mind telling me what is up with that?"

"Trust me you two did know each other, and your mother and I…well we had a small disagreement concerning you, and she forbid from ever stepping foot in that house again, as did I her from my house."

"Hey you guy's I think we'll be going, I need to get started on my English homework."

"Ok, we'll catch up with you guy's later. We still have something we need to figure out." After Sango and Miroku left I turned back to Kaede. "Now tell me exactly how you know Inuyasha and his family." I was still shocked that Kaede was even here and still processing the fact that she knew Inuyasha

"And how you know Kagome" Inuyasha asked

"Oh well those questions are easily answered, I am, or at least was, Inuyasha's godmother, and I am Kagome's great aunt on her mother's side. I've taken care of her since she was about 2, her mother has been in and out of psychiatric wards ever since Kagome was born. And her father just didn't have the patience to raise a little girl, so I took her. Although her mother has been out of the hospital for about 3 years so Kagome was living with her again, that is until she came here. " I can not believe she just told Inuyasha about my mother! What does she think she's doing. That's private information that is supposed to stay inside the family.

"Oh, sorry" I must not be hearing right. Did Inuyasha just say sorry? (AN/ yep he did, just don't get used to it heh heh)

"No need for you to be, it's not your fault or anything." I looked back to Kaede, she better get to explaining. "Alright and now you tell me how you know Inuyasha's family." Kaede had better get answer this time too.

"Well his mother, Lyzaoi and I went to medical school together, and I introduced Lyzaoi and Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, to each other. Inutaisho already had a son from a previous marriage Sesshomaru, I believe he is one of your professor's here."

"Unfortunately yes" Inuyasha grumbled, so I elbowed him in the ribs

" Well anyway, so I was one of Lyzaoi's and Inutaisho's best friend's. So when Inuyasha was born they asked if I would be his godmother. And of course I said yes. Does that answer your question? Or do you need me to go into more detail?"

"No it's enough" I could tell she was starting to get irritated, and she Is an old woman after all she has every right to be

"We have to get back to the dorm now, so we can get our homework done. We'll talk to you later Kaede." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&

"Why the hell did you pull me out of there, I had some question's of my own I wanted to ask the old bat!" I was mad, I had some question's that needed answering

"Tough luck, you can ask her the next time we see her." This girl was getting on my last good nerve

"Look, she's my godmother and I want to ask her some question's. I'm going back whether you like it or not." I turned to walk away, but Kagome had a death grip on my arm. So I turned back around to tell her to lay off, but I decided not to, for my own health. Her eye's had taken on a strange magenta color with violet swirl's. So I just shut my mouth

"I know she's your godmother and you haven't seen her for a while, but she's my great aunt, and I lived with her for the better part of 15 years. I think I know the woman well enough to know when she start's getting annoyed. And when she gets mad or annoyed enough, thing's start, how should I put this, not working right. "

"Really now, and just WHAT wouldn't work right?" this I have to hear

"You can't talk anymore, your rooted to the floor, that kind of stuff."

"Kagome?" we both spun at the voice.

"Hey Kaede, what do you need?"

"I just need to talk to you for a moment." Kagome started walking toward Kaede.

"It'll just be a moment." They started whispering and I saw Kagome nod her head, then I saw her put something in her bag. And she turned around and came back over to me.

"Let's go." Was all she said

"What did Kaede want? And what did she give you?"

"You'll find out later in the week." God damn it.

&&& Kagome POV &&&

"Kagome?" we both spun at the voice I wasn't at all surprised to see it was Kaede

"Hey Kaede, what do you need?"

"I just need to talk to you for a moment." I started walking towards Kaede

"It'll just be a moment." She said over my shoulder to Inuyasha "Now I wanted to give you a subduing spell for Inuyasha" she whispered to me, while handing me a violet rosary "I know from experience that he can be a little hard to control."

" Alright thank you Kaede." I put the rosary in my bag. Now why would Kaede give me a subduing spell for Inuyasha? I got back to Inuyasha and of course he asked what she wanted, and I guess he saw me putting the rosary in my bag. We will see if need them or not.

&&& Sango & Miroku POV &&&

"HENTAI!" bam

"OW! Oh well, so how do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along?" Miroku asked while rubbing the goose egg now on his head.

"I don't know, now you sit over there" Sango pointed across the room in the farthest corner "and keep those wandering hand's to yourself."

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

Song of the moment: Sorry 2004 – Ruben Studard (or however you spell it)

i chose this song b/c my boyfriend and i are having some differences and i know that they are partially my fault, and luckily he will never read this b/c then he might get cocky... i never say sorry... and i don't think i am going to say it to his face since everything that is happening is mostly his fault!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LOVE ALWAYS,

difficultys returning to happiness

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA


	6. hahahahahaha

DISCLAIMER: leave me alone, in my misery of not owning Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 6:

HAHA Wipe's tears of laughter

(That has nothing to do with the chapter, I just decided to be an idiot for a minute)

&&& Inuyasha POV &&&

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but whatever it is GET OVER IT!" I said for about the twentieth time after Kagome went off into her own little world. Which also appeared to have happened after she talked to Kaede. 'Maybe If I annoy the shit out of her, she will snap out of it…….you never know it might work…..' "HELLO…KAGOME ANY BODY HOME? YOO HOO…TALK TO ME!" god damn this she's startin to creep me out…. What should I do next? Hmmm… I wonder….

I took my hand and waved it in front of Kagome's face. Nothin. Damn, I tried tripping her, she just stepped over my foot. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Finally I just grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. It was when I did this that she finally snapped out of it. "What is up with you today? Your zoning out like there's no tomorrow and it's actually startin to creep me out. So tell me what's up."

"I've just been having this weird feeling since Kaede talked to us this afternoon, like someone has been watching us." I saw her shudder, now THAT isn't normal.

"I noticed it too, almost like someone has been following us, but I haven't been acting all weird about it, so KNOCK IT OFF." Kagome turned and started walking again. I followed her all the way back to the dorm room.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! CRASH oops." Oh god, I wonder what Miroku has done this time. Kagome quickly opened the door to see Miroku holding his head and Sango staring at the wall where there was now water dripping, and a vase, that had once been filled with flowers, shattered on the ground.

"What did he do this time?" Kagome startled Sango, who had been intently staring at the wall.

"I'll tell you what he did, not only did he grab my ass, he also attempted to grab my chest, and then to top it off he wouldn't stop trying to give me hug's!" after Sango said this I looked at Miroku, all he did was shrug.

" I know what his new nickname can be. Monk. Maybe then he'll remember to be a little LESS lecherous." Both Kagome and Sango nodded, the name is kind of an oxy moron but who cares.

song of the moment: tenacious D- wonder boy

AN/ plz don't hit me, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? Dodges rotten veggies HEY! I SAID NO HITTING, AND THAT INCLUDES THROWING! i have a new friend! her name is lena she's like 30 and she has FIVE KIDS the oldest is 13 and the youngest is a month her name is naula she is the cutest baby. well i know this is probably boring so i will update again later.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LOVE ALWAYS LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

difficulty returning to happiness

LALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL


	7. Panic! at the disco and closets

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT!

Chapter 7:

Oh wow…

Kagome POV

"… a little less lecherous…" I hear Sango say in disbelief, she chuckles at the thought. It's a little hard for me to believe also, that Miroku of all people could be any less perverted. HA! That is hilarious, I think he heard Sango though because he looks like we hurt his feelings a little. I do feel kind of bad we have been kind of mean to him but he only brought it on himself. Inuyasha went across the hall to find his cell phone. I still get this feeling like we are being watched, but I just try to shrug it off. I turn on the radio and I hear one of my favorite songs so I turn it up and start singing along and jumping around the room.

Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

"There you go folks, that was Panic! At the Disco performing I write sins not tragedies here on 94.7 NRK!" I turn around and three people trying to hold their laughter in. I stick my tongue out at them and they burst out laughing.

"har har har, very funny guys I can't help it if I have a lot of energy and that was a good song!"…ok this is getting old they can stop laughing at me any minute now…

"THAT'S IT! Either you guys stop laughing or you are ALL going to be locked in the closet until I get back from going to dinner… now you make your choice." they all look at me and start laughing again even harder. I sigh and walk over and open sango's closet doors and open it, I walk over and grab the back of Miroku's shirt and drag him over to the closet I push him inside, shut the door, and shove a meddle pipe through both the handles. I can still here him and everyone laughing.

"your turn" I mutter, and I stomp over to sango and repeat the process with sango only with my own closet. By this time everyone realized I was serious, inuyasha looks at me with amusement and fear in his eye's. I reach for him and he drops to his knee's.

"please don't lock me in the closet!" he whines

"why shouldn't I? I gave you fair warning…" I state

"umm… tell you what I will pay for your dinner, and I promise not to laugh at you ever again for jumping around the room singing… ok?" I think about it and it seems like a fair enough trade.

"ok, deal, BUT if you do it ever again I get to…" I think about it for a minute.

"I get to not only lock you in a closet but shave your head and write in permanent marker on it "I don't appreciate good music" alright?" he gives me a good look as though thinking about it very hard.

"deal" he stands up and we say good bye to the two people pounding on the closet doors. Before we walk out the door to go to dinner, I turn around and say to the two

"take this time to think about what you have done, and maybe you should think about how much you two like each other. TOODLES!" I turn and follow inuyasha out the door. I hear sango and miroku screaming at me that this wasn't funny and that I need to let them out right now. By this time Inuyasha and I are at the elevator and walk in and start the decent to the main level. We step out of the elevator and make our way across the lobby to get to the car when we hear something that makes us both cringe.

"INU-BABY!" we turn and inuyasha's ear twitches and he says to kikyo

"what the hell did you just call me…"

Song of the moment:

Mistake - Fiona Apple

I chose this song because I feel that I am not allowed to make mistakes, and every time I do it comes as such a surprise to everyone that I feel inhuman like I am supposed to be superior… news flash to those who think that coughparentscough I'm not, I am just like everyone else and I make mistakes so deal with it.

Wow it took me forever to update, yeah… sorry about that. I kind of had writers block, but it is gone for now, I can't guarantee it will last. Later!


End file.
